This invention relates to method of representing flight guidance information of an aircraft, wherein a spatial representation of the airspace, comprising at least one horizon and the precalculated flight path of the aircraft, is effected with the aid of an image reproduction device.
A method such as this has become known through the published German Patent Application DE 39 30 862 A1, its corresponding European Patent No. 0,418,558 and its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,582, which is incorporated herein by reference. It improves the procedure of imparting information by means of an image which is subsequently experienced by natural observation habits, so that the mental load on the pilot is also reduced. Moreover, the symbolism used constitutes a complete item of information which enables the position and movement in space to be monitored and predetermined flight paths and short-term navigation to be adhered to. Qualitative information, determined by the manner of the display, appears in the foreground, and is supplemented by the necessary quantitative indications. The pilot's task is made easier by a summary of the information relevant to the flight phase within an overall image which is of favorable ergonomic form.
In addition, this known method permits pre-control of the aircraft, wherein the consequences of a control input are directly identifiable. Possible unwanted developments--for example stalling at the take off--can be identified and prevented before they actually occur. The pilot's time for reaction is prolonged and safety is thereby increased.
Further efforts to increase flight safety consist of aircraft situated in the air transmitting their position and their course by radio so that other aircraft can receive this information. Provision is therefore also made in the known method for the estimated flight path of another aircraft to be superimposed by means of a plurality of symbols. On the one hand this assumes that the other aircraft is equipped with a device which calculates the estimated flight path as does the first aircraft, according to the U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,582. On the other hand a symbol must be provided which indicates the other aircraft itself is not provided in the known method. Moreover it is only possible to precalculate the flight path with any certainty for a relatively short period of time or for a corresponding distance. However, if the other aircraft is situated relatively far away, not only is its correct perspective representation very small but that of this short, precalculated flight path is also very small.
Representations of other aircraft and of hazards by means of symbols are known from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,028 and the European Patent No. 0 396 071 A2. Their size is not determined by the position of the other aircraft in real space, however.